


Shifting Loyalties

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was gossip.</p></blockquote>





	Shifting Loyalties

"We're closed."

The sound of wood splintering as the door was forced open changed Willy's mind.

"Slayer."

"Over the last week, there's been so many new vamps in town that I thought the hotel was advertising an undead rate. Something big is happening and I want to know what."

"I'm just a barkeep."

"Who hears every thing that's going on with the underworld."

"I'm told stuff in confidence. It's a sacred trust."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That only counts if you're a priest." She pulled out two twenties.

"Of course, my first loyalty has always been to my own species."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was gossip.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sacred Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699466) by [KaibaSlaveGirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34)




End file.
